


To: Jane Elizabeth Lind, 653 49, the house by the sea

by MX_Reece



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MX_Reece/pseuds/MX_Reece
Summary: Elizabeth I am just so excited by our recent findings!





	To: Jane Elizabeth Lind, 653 49, the house by the sea

Hello Elizabeth!  
It was great to read from you again about your findings along the shore, Mikle tells me that they'll soon be able to decode the infodisc and date it. Personally I hope it's one of those that's from 40BCC, the language is so interesting to study and they say that we speak a descendant version of it today.

Elizabeth I'm so hyped about these new findings and hope you can join me soon further inland to watch the DRAs finish a project successfully, it's unlike anything you've ever seen! I can grantee it. Just last week they found a game that must be at least a million years old and in such pristine condition that they let me play it! We've also concluded that many of the artifacts from BCE and early BCC has been saved via data so that we can recreate them by hand for a physical piece to look at in culture halls.

Terra has been so well kept in terms of information Lizzy, my study of BCC language has been so easy in the eras late years but lately I've found so many holes and troubles around the earlier ages. Everything before 100BCC was so unwell kept which is a shame, the archives we have tell me that it might be due to advancement in technology that the newer languages and information is so much more stable and consistent.

Oh I have to tell you something I find endlessly impressive and interesting! You won't believe it Elizabeth but long before BCC and even in BCE they used to wright in images instead of phonetics and alphabets and in late BCC they managed to return to the pictioncentric version of language based on context and cultural knowledge, forming almost a new cultural language not taught in academic institutes! Some even acknowledged this change showing us that we aren't so different from them.

You've put up with enough of my ramblings now though so I shan't bore you with archaeology or language studies any longer.  
In response to your letter I am quite well! Many in the village have become sickly but we don't think it's anything directly lethal just yet and I will stay as ever careful with my health and sanity. Mikle has asked me once more for a meeting at the clearing in the forest but I've been too busy to consider it, poor soul. They are very adamant about my affection though and I have to admit in secret, between only the two of us, I found it endearing and admirable that they haven't ceased after our third unsuccessful venture.

Ma has told me to drop them but she is all so old now. According to the records people believed the elder to be wise but ma has most likely matured too far now and become rotten for people in the village tell me I should soon take her place and as the tradition goes, I will.  
It is a lot of pressure but I shouldn't complain, it's an honor and one seemingly not repeated in our shared history meaning that we are currently writing history and creating something new which if I think about it makes the prospect immensely interesting and lessens the stress slightly.  
I wish you could join me during the ceremony, Lizzy. 

How has the shore taken to your continued stay? The storms seems to be wanting you gone but I trust you'll be stubborn as always, though I still worry. Has your companion recovered from the surgery? I would hate for them to have sickened further, they're such a good boy, and loyal too! Their likeness would be hard to find after so long and I couldn't imagine the blow.  
Please hug them for me and know that I'll sacrifice for your and your families continued fortune the night I send this letter to you.

Before I forget!  
Enclosed in the envelope you'll find sketches of the characters in this found game and notes from it's surprisingly deep and connecting story. I'll also send a package with a painting as well as a few jewels for your crafting separately with a more trusted mail deliverer so tht it without doubt will reach you.

I eagerly await your next letter Lizzy.

Best regards,  
Cleatra McGill.

[Translation to 21st century English brought to you buy .. .. --- .-..]


End file.
